Pinkie Pie vs Apocalipsis Zombie
by DanielNewton
Summary: Hola que tal, después de mucho tiempo vengo con esta nueva historia, se que tal vez no soy tan bueno en esto, pero deseo mejorar, por eso he vuelto, ojala les guste.


Pinkie pie vs el apocalipsis zombie (mundo alterno humano)

Era una mañana nublada, pinkie se encontraba durmiendo muy placidamente, pasó un rato más, y ella despertó, con todos los rizos regados en su rostro.

Pinkie: *se estira* uahhhh, que bien dormí, que tengo en mi lista para organizar una fiesta hoy, emmm *mira su lista* hacer una fiesta de primavera, oki dokie loki jaja.

ella se veia entusiasmada como siempre, nada extraño, aunque no sabia con lo que se toparía al abrir la puerta de su habitacion y ver a traves de la casa, vio a toda su familia muerta, al principio ella penso que se trataba de una broma pesada, pues ella siempre les hacia bromas a ellos, aunque ella comenzo a frustrarse un poco, tratando de hacerlos despertar, ella seguía pensando que era una broma, aunque encontro rastros de sangre regados por ciertas areas de la sala, y fue a buscar a su hermana maud, aunque ella no estaba, solo limestone y su otra hermana se encontraban en sus cuartos, fallecidas por una razon desconocida por pinkie, ella se encontraba confundida por aquella cosa que vió, no sabia exactamente en que pensar, se empezó a sentir diferente, no lloro o algo asi, es extraño ya que ella suele ser muy sentimental, su actitud era parecida a la de una pinkie deprimida, pero no del todo, se empezo a convertir en alguien seria, desconfiada y con sentido de pelea, su cara de aparentar una frustacion y desesperacion cambio a una cara de seriedad penetrante, algo asi como el tipico rostro de su hermana maud de quien no tenia ni idea donde estaba, ¿se habra ido?, ¿se la llevaron? ¿murio?, ella se preguntaba eso... pero despues tenia algo mas de que preocuparse, de su vida, pues ella escucho ruidos extraños provenientes de a fuera, fue inteligente y no salio, miro por la ventana y vio a mucha gente zombie rondando por ahi en las calles, ella evito gritar, y se quedo mirando, no eran demasiados, unos 7 aproximadamente, de alguna manera debia escapar de ahi, tambien se preguntaba donde estaban sus amigas... no sabia que estaba pasando, o si fuese un sueño, recordo que su familia tenia una katana en el atico, rapidamente subio por ella, aunque sus hermanas... revivieron pero... como zombies, se escuchaban golpes en la puerta, pinkie se subio al atico por el arma blanca, unos vinoculares, y una escopeta, aunque ella no sabia usarla del todo, pero bajo con las cosas y una mochila, y ella abrio la puerta de donde provenian los ruidos de sus hermanas convertidas en zombies, y... rapidamente se dejaron ir en contra de ella a querer comerla, pinkie lo penso 1 segundo y cuando se dio cuenta, ella decidio volarles la cabeza a sangre fria con la katana,

pinkie: lo he perdido todo... bueno casi todo, aun sigo aqui, pero... debo tomar comida, ropa y todo lo que pueda si no moriré, mi katana y la escopeta me sacaran de apuros, mis cañones de fiesta... mis cosas.. ahh *baja la mirada* supongo que los dias de la pinkie fiestera terminaron... lo siento hermanas... lo siento de verdad...

pinkie pie sale rapidamente por la parte de atras de la casa, tratando de evadir a los caminantes pero se encuentra con una horda de ellos, y la comienzan a perseguir obviamente ellos son lentos pero juntos son un peligro enorme, pinkie corrio, y se resbalo, estuvo a punto de morir, pero se levanto y siguio corriendo, hasta que logro perderlos, corrio hacia sweet apple acres buscando a applejack, entro al granero, pero parece que como tal no habia nadie, ni habia señales de que hubiesen estado los caminantes ahi antes, entro a las habitaciones y los cajones no tenian ropa, en algunos habia poca ropa que applejack habia dejado, y varias cosas personales no estaban, lo que le hizo deducir que se habian ido, y de emergencia porque no se llevaron todo pero... ¿pero a donde?, y como lograron escapar? tampoco estaban las cosas de applebloom, big mac o de la abuela smith.

pinkie: pero que diablos? sus cosas no estan, a donde fueron y como escaparon de los caminantes? yo apenas y pude escapar, casi me muero, piensa pinkamena, seguro alguien vino por ellos, y estan en algun refugio cerca de aqui, pero... si a ellos se los llevaron estando alejados de la ciudad, porque a mi no me llevaron tambien? me olvidaron acaso...? ñah... *pone cara enojada*

en eso escucha a varios caminantes cerca del granero.

pinkie: oh no, esas cosas de nuevo, malditos caminantes.

ella sale para ver, y no se trataban de sus amigas o alguien conocido convertido en zombie, y sin pensarlo y de forma sanguinaria les vuela la cabeza con la katana, eran pocos para su suerte.

pinkie pie: debo pensar, piensa pinkamena diane pie, a donde podrian a ver ido, tengo que comprobarlo, pero pensaba ir a cada una de sus casas a ver si sus pertenencias no estan, aunque no puedo arriesgarme a morir por una tonteria, aparte applejack dejo algo de su ropa, la tomare, la mia quedo algo rasgada... *se mete de nuevo al granero a la habitacion de applejack y toma unas botas, unas blusas y pantalones* bien, ya tengo algunas cosas, una cuerda tambien me serviria por si tengo que colgarme de los arboles para escapar de esas cosas.

ella se dirije a la planta baja del granero en busca de la soga.

pinkie: una cuerda... una cuerda... aqui esta, *mete todo a su mochila y se sale de ahi* bien, ahora debo buscar mi propio refugio, definitivamente la ciudad o lugar donde habitaron humanos no es nada seguro, pues ahora todos ellos son caminantes, que me comeran apenas y me huelan o me vean, mejor... subire a una montaña ahi quiza no me atrapen y podre pensar con mas exactitud donde encontrar a esas traidoras.

se dijo a si misma con una cara seria y apretando uno de sus puños, camino por el bosque con su katana en mano, con todos sus sentidos alerta ante cualquier amenaza que se le cruzara en su camino, en eso le sale un caminante y sin mover un solo cabello lo parte a la mitad.

pinkie: que cosa tan despreciable, que asco.

ella siguio caminando, hasta encontrar una montaña, como pudo se subio ahi, y se sento casi hasta la cima, ahi mirando el paisaje nublado.

pinkie: que es lo que sucede aqui?, no se si volarles la cabeza a esas cosas me vuelve una asesina, yo... los mate... me manche las manos, me abandonaron... no soy estupida, se que ellas no murieron y son sobrevivientes igual que yo, y andan rondando por alguna parte... veamos... *saca los vinoculares de la mochila* tengo que mirar a los alrededores, aprovechando que estoy en un lugar alto, *ve a traves de los vinoculares* hmmm no me parece ver nada... o espera que es eso? *mira la base militar y ve sobrevivientes ahi* ajah, con que ahi estan, puedo sentirlo, aparte hay caminantes tratando de sobrepasar las rejas, no lo hacen a menos de que vean un ser vivo que comerse, y puedo pensar que quiza se traten de humanos escondiendose ahi, bien pensado, aunque se acorralaran ellos solos, no pienso arriesgarme a salvarlos, pero quiero ir ahi, para encontrar a estas "amigas" que se fueron todas y me dejaron sola!, no les importo si me muero, aunque se que no soy una prioridad, pero igual... estoy segura que todas se fueron excluyendome a mi, pues en sweet apple acres no habia rastros de sangre o de que haya habido algun fallecimiento, por lo que puedo decir que mis deducciones no estan equivocadas, se encuentran en esa base, la usan como refugio, es curioso, ahora soy muy analista, viva pinkie *ella con la cara seria en todo momento* por ahora debo preocuparme por como pasar la noche aqui, hay una pequeña cueva aqui en la montaña, quiza debo fijarme si dormir aqui, y tambien comprobar si no hay forma de que los caminantes suban, *se fija hacia abajo* parece que no, ademas son tontos y lentos aparentemente, y caeran, porque solo se mueven pero no tienen razonamiento ni nada, algo asi como un animal salvaje, bien es seguro.

le comenzo a rugir el estomago, recordo que llevo comida para algunos dias en la mochila.

pinkie: tengo hambre, *abre la mochila y saca unas galletas* si quiero cocinar lo de las latas debo encontrar madera y hacer una fogata para calentar esto, aunque debo hacer una especie de cortina para que los caminantes no me detecten, en masa podrian subir y matarme, podria hacerla con una hoja de palmera grande, hay unas cuentas aqui cerca que vi, me quedare aqui algunos dias mejor, si es posible claro, y luego me dirijo a esa base.

esto es algo que me improvisé, seguire escribiendo sobre esto, ojala les guste, aunque se que tengo pocos lectores, aún así,

buenas noches.


End file.
